


If You’ll Come With Me, You’ll Sing Too

by Bright_Suns



Series: Hatchetfield Scene Swap [1]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Mild Gore, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Suns/pseuds/Bright_Suns
Summary: “But Emma,” Paul spoke up, “if you join us, you’ll sing too.” At his words, dread began to fill the pit of Emma’s stomach. She tried to open her mouth, but all that came out was a shaky whisper of Paul’s name. This wasn’t Paul. Paul hadn’t made it back.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Hatchetfield Scene Swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131158
Kudos: 19





	If You’ll Come With Me, You’ll Sing Too

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a sort of scene swap between The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals and IT (2017). This is that scene swap.

After a long day of rehabilitating her leg, Emma was exhausted. As a result, after dinner from the Clivesdale Hospital cafeteria, she promptly passed out. But even behind closed eyelids, she heard someone moving about her room, which was why after midnight, Emma found herself waking up.

Eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, Emna noticed a figure standing in the corner. And as she took in the tattered suit and various burn marks, she realized who it was. “Paul?” She asked, rubbing at her eyes to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming. A sad smile made its way onto Paul’s face as he nodded.

“I’m sorry, Em.” He said softly, voice lilting. Emma removed the blanket, and slowly made an attempt to stand. She wished she could do so faster, as all she wanted was to pull Paul into her arms and never let him go. He looked so sad, so...broken, that her heart broke _for_ him. “I lost my way.” He continued, and although Emma was confused, she listened anyway. “But the Hive helped me find my way back, and now I’m so happy I could sing.” He let out a soft chuckle at that. Emma on the other hand, was in disbelief; he did not look happy at all.

“But Emma,” Paul spoke up, “if you join us, you’ll sing too.” At his words, dread began to fill the pit of Emma’s stomach. She tried to open her mouth, but all that came out was a shaky whisper of Paul’s name. This _wasn’t_ Paul. Paul hadn’t made it back. “You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too.” He repeated with a smirk.

With a flicker of the lights, Paul was suddenly out of the corner. Emma backed up, falling back onto the bed as she tried to scramble away. “You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too.” Along with the burn marks, blue cracks started to splinter across his skin, his eyes turning the same shade as they lost their life. “You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too.” Blue slime began to drip from his lips, as blue blood pooled in his stomach, staining his suit.“You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too. You’ll sing too.” With that, the monster that had taken Paul’s place charged at her. Emma let out a shriek.

Emma bolted upright in bed, her heart racing. Looking over at the sleeping man beside her, the brunette let out a sigh of relief. No blue cracks across his skin, no slime dripping from his lips, and if his eyes had been open, Emma would’ve guessed they’d be their normal ocean blue. Running a shaking hand through her hair, Emma made a mental note to herself: no more scary movies before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
